


Danse Macabre

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [11]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Darkfic, Dubious Gender, Kinktober 2020, Other, Self-Harm
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Foi por acaso que ele encontrou aquela pessoa e foi por acaso que ela parou em sua masmorra, ávida por experimentar a dor que ele tinha a oferecer.
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980





	Danse Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bondage (Kinktober 2020, dia 9)
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.

Não interessava quem era aquela pessoa, e sim o que interessava a ela. 

Estava em um cabaré maldito, um danse macabre onde artistas marginalizados apresentavam atos e danças ofensivas ou repugnantes à sociedade em geral. Para Feitan, aquilo era uma espécie de lar. Quando tinha algum tempo sobrando, gostava de procurar por aqueles lugares apenas para apreciar a arte.

Foi por acaso que aquela pessoa lhe chamou a atenção de forma especial. Entrara no palco imundo em formas femininas, trajada de branco puro como uma bailarina e ficando na ponta por toda a apresentação. Interpretava a música com emoção sôfrega, admirável, e conforme seu sofrimento aumentava, ela retirava penas negras de dentro do espartilho, posicionava-as sobre a própria pele e fixava-as em si mesma com um grampeador industrial. 

No final, havia se tornado um cisne negro completo. 

Foi por acaso que viu aquela pessoa depois, no bar, sem as penas, mas com as marcas dos grampos ainda visíveis. Foi por puro acaso que o olhar dele atraiu a atenção dela também, e ela acabara, ávida e disposta, em sua pequena masmorra improvisada.

Feitan gostava de arte tanto quanto gostava de dor, e ela era uma obra viva, que poderia se tornar ainda melhor. 

Ordenou a ela que ficasse nas pontas dos pés o tempo inteiro com ele também, enquanto a fez apoiar uma barra de metal às costas, junto à cintura diminuta graças ao espartilho. Com suas cordas, amordaçou-a, fazendo uma amarração à nuca e esticando cada extremidade até seus cotovelos, prendendo-os à barra.

Dali, sistematicamente traçou tramas e teias por suas costas, peito, braços, e quadris, imobilizando completamente os seus membros superiores até se satisfazer com o desenho que criava. As cordas eram uma profusão de nós, atando um fio ao outro e apertando sua carne até formar gomos pálidos. 

Como não estava ainda satisfeito, tomou seu grampeador e suas penas e formou novos padrões sobre a pele apertada, decorando cada espaço vazio, colorindo seu branco puro de negro por toda parte. 

Afastou-se e avaliou como estava a obra. A pessoa permanecia, fielmente, nas pontas dos pés. Não tentava falar, não havia emitido nenhum som enquanto a amarrava ou a grampeava, mas seu olhar era vivo, expressivo, intenso em direção a ele, brilhando sob pequenas lágrimas que se formavam aos cantos. E por isso ele sabia, que para ela, aquela dor era uma liberação.

E Feitan apreciava imensamente quem tinha a dor como arte e liberdade.

“Agora dance”, ordenou por fim, enquanto sentava-se de frente a ela. E ela dançou lindamente.


End file.
